


Congrats on the sex

by Bokutoskneepads



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God give me strength, Smut, i want to die, slight slight angst, this is way longer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutoskneepads/pseuds/Bokutoskneepads
Summary: You and Yoosung have a nice date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Keeley but also for me.

Even after dating Yoosung for almost a week, the two of you still hadn't had a proper date. Yes, you've gone to the coffee shop or helped Yoosung study for his tests, but nothing serious.   
You have been planning tonight for a while. The plan was to go out to dinner somewhere fancy (Yoosung begged, even though you promised him it didn't matter) and then see a movie. However, the weather had other ideas. 

The snow fell hard and fast. It quickly covered the roads and apartments. The two of you decided that it was best to ditch the movie and go straight home. You mentioned going to your house but Yoosung was strongly against you going home in this weather, even if he was with you. The both of you settled on staying at Yoosung's apartment until the weather cleared.

You plop yourself on Yoosung's bed as he makes some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Is there a movie you want to watch," you ask. Yoosung hands you a cup of hot cocoa and sits next to you.

"Whatever you want is fine by me."  
You take a sip of your cocoa.

"Hmmm... How about a horror movie!" Yoosung turns white as a sheet. 

"I-if you want to, w-we can." You smile at him. 

"I was kidding, silly!" You poke his tense shoulder. He slowly loosens up. 

"N-no I don't want you to think of me as a baby, we should!" Yoosung's sudden proclamation of bravery makes your heart swell. You give him a bright smile and his cheeks turn a shade of pink. 

After some time searching you find a channel playing a simple slasher film. You grab a blanket and wrap it around the both of you as the movie starts. Yoosung is nervous, you can tell, but it makes you blush at the fact that he's trying to be cool for you.  
Suddenly the murderer bounces on screen and Yoosung jumps almost ten feet in the air. He covers his face in his hands. After he notices you watching him he quickly withdraws his hands and holds them tightly at his sides. 

"We don't have to watch this, Yoosung, I think you're perfectly strong without watching a movie to show it." His cheeks turns bright red and he looks away. 

"That's... Very nice of you to say, but I can do it. I want everyone in the RFA, not just you to see that I'm not a baby."

"Do you want me to brag to Seven that you watched a whole horror movie?" You inquire. He scratches his neck and smiles shyly. 

"It's a little embarrassing to say but I want to be worthy of you and I want to be someone who can protect you at all times," Yoosung looks down at his hands and you grab them almost involuntarily. 

"Yoosung, you're so sappy," you squeeze his hands tighter, "I don't care if you're manly or not, I like you just the way you are. Don't try to be something you're not just for me. You're perfect." You start to pull your hands away but Yoosung grips them tighter.

"If you get scared hold me close, okay? I want you near me because you give me strength." You cuddle against Yoosung, still holding his hands. 

As the movie goes on you begin to get sleepier and sleepier. Going back to your house isn't even an option anymore. Yoosung put blankets on the floor for him to sleep on but you insisted he sleeps with you. His face turned bright red at that statement. 

You lay against his shoulder and feel your eyes grow heavier with each passing second. Yoosung is gripping your thigh now. The movie is getting near the end and he may or may not be at his breaking point. You cuddle closer and let out a small sigh.

"You're so cute," Yoosung whispers. He must think you're sleeping, as he loosens his grip on your leg. "I love you. Gah! Just saying it out loud makes me blush." You hear a loud bang from the movie and Yoosung jumps a bit. He curses himself for jostling you. Yoosung slowly runs his hand through your hair.

"You're so beautiful. I love you more than anything. More than LOLOL, more than honey Buddha chips." He whispers. You slowly open your eyes which startles Yoosung. "You were sleeping so soundly, I'm sorry I disturbed you." 

"You didn't, don't worry."   
On screen the two main characters proceed to kiss passionately, grope, and moan. Yoosung squirms a bit. He lets out an awkward laugh. 

"Gross," he says, sticking out his tongue. Suddenly feeling an ounce of bravery you ask, "what would you do if I kissed you like that, Yoosung?" His eyes grow wide and he coughs. 

"It's very naughty," he whispers. The kissing scene is over and the characters get brutally murdered. Yoosung cringes away from the TV. 

"Tell me," you whisper back. Your hand lays on his upper thigh. His cheeks are bright red. 

"W-w-why don't I show you i-instead?" You know he's trying to sound sexy but it comes out nervous. It's still very endearing. You reach out and slowly your lips meet. It's not extremely passionate or full of lust. But it's Yoosung and that's all you need. It's cute the way his hands just lay in his lap for a moment, before he awkwardly holds your waist. Very slowly he opens his mouth letting your tongues meet. Yoosung groans. He begins to tug at the hem of your shirt. The two of you break free from the kiss. Yoosung's eyes are half-lidded. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asks quietly. You nod. "I'm so nervous," he gives you a shy smile. "I don't want to disappoint you." 

"You won't." You tell him. You slowly pull your shirt over your head. When it's on the floor you look back at Yoosung, his eyes glued to your body. 

"You're so pretty." He says with a dazed expression. Your cheeks begin to heat up. 

"T-thank you." You reply. You begin to unbutton Yoosung's shirt when he stops you. 

"I don't have a six pack," he whispers. 

"I don't care about that, silly!" You poke his chest.

"You'll be disappointed."

"Never. Yoosung, you're perfect." His cheeks get a darker shade of red. He nods and you continue to remove his shirt. The both of you start to kiss again. Yoosung reaches behind your back and fumbles with your bra clasp. He's grunting into the kiss, trying to figure out how to get it off. You smile softly. Slowly you pull apart and turn around. You feel your bra go slack. Steadily you turn back to face him. Yoosung's eyes go straight to your breasts and then dart up quickly. His blush is eminent.

"I'm sorry, it's not very gentlemanly to stare at you- your-," you put your finger to his lips. His hands tremble as you lift them to your chest. Yoosung falls against the wall, and you climb into his lap to meet him. He's hesitant at first but he starts to massage your chest. You let out a quiet moan which seems to spur Yoosung on. He leans forward and licks your right breast. You groan. Yoosung starts to unzip your skirt. After the material is out of the way he looks at you intently.

Your panties aren't anything special, just simple black with lace around the edges. However, Yoosung seems to believe they're the sexiest thing known to man. His cheeks are on fire at this point.

"I don't think I'll be able to last," he whispers.

"Huh? Why's that?" You take his hands that have fallen loosely at his sides

"You're so beautiful and sexy. I won't last five seconds!" You start to giggle. "Wha-what?!" Yoosung pouts.

"I won't be able to last either if you keep looking at me like that. I'll just die from embarrassment!" Yoosung smacks his hands to his face. 

"I can't let my girlfriend die! Oh no..." You get up off Yoosung. He looks at you questioningly until you begin to pull his pants down. His hands instantly fly to his crotch. 

"Don't stare!" He groans.

"Yoosung," you slowly place your hand on his erection. If all goes well, this will be inside me." Yoosung moans loudly. 

"D-don't say things like that. Coming out of your mouth they sound very inappropriate." His eyes trail off to the window. 

"You like it though," you begin to rub slow circles into his underwear. Yoosung grabs at your panties and pulls them down in one go, following with his own underwear.

"I want you to feel good too," he whispers. Yoosung begins pushes a finger inside you.

"I don't really know what I'm doing," he says shyly. Yoosung adds another finger and you arch your back. He takes this as a good thing and moves his fingers around more. You watch his aching erection, looking very neglected. 

"Mmmm Yoosung, I want you..." Yoosung bites back a moan and grabs your shoulders. You're startled. 

"I'm going to get to overwhelmed," he whispers in a surprisingly husky voice. You get off his knees and move to lay down on the bed. Yoosung gropes around inside his bedside drawer until he finds what he was looking for. He holds a condom in his hand.

"Have you been using those on other girls?" You say it as a joke but Yoosung takes it seriously. 

What?! Why would you say that? You're- you're my first. My first girlfriend," he climbs over you. "My first time. I hope you will be my last too... Not like I die tomorrow or anything! Just that we can stay like this forever," you giggle. 

"You're so cute, Yoosung." You brush his hair out of his face as he tears the condom wrapper.

"Am I your first?" He blurts out. You feel your cheeks burn up. 

"Yes," you answer. He rolls on the condom and lets out a sigh of relief. 

"I will try to please you the best I can. I'll get better for you, I promise." You grab his face and pull him into a kiss. Slowly Yoosung pushes into you. You grip his shoulders. "Does it hurt?" His voice is streaked with worry. 

"I'm okay," you answer. Yoosung continues to push until he's all the way in. His breath is shallow as he stares at your naked body in front of him. 

"Seeing you like this makes me so excited," he runs a hand through your hair. 

"You- you can move now," you whisper. Slowly Yoosung moves in and out. You let out little moans every time he's fully inside. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes are screwed shut. 

"Why are your eyes closed," you squeak.

"I'll finish to fast if I look." You smile. 

"Look at me," you moan. Yoosung's eyes open slowly. He's enraptured by the view.

"I'm gonna come," he moans. His thrusts become erratic as he releases.   
You're breathing heavily as Yoosung stares at you with heavy lidded eyes. 

"Done so soon, and I didn't even pleasure you." Yoosung pouts. He pulls out and gets rid of his condom. Slowly he begins to rub circles into your clit. It doesn't take long until you're moaning his name and riding out your orgasm. 

Yoosung lays down next to you. He puts his hand on your cheek. 

"You're the love of my life." He yawns. You begin to answer him but he's already asleep. You turn the TV off and cuddle in close. 

You wake up in the morning to the smell of omelettes. Yoosung is standing in the kitchen with a t-shirt and boxers on, humming a tune. His phone is in his hand and he's smiling to himself at something on the screen. 

"Good morning, Yoosung." You walk into the kitchen wearing one of his baggy shirts. It's length is only mid-thigh but you know Yoosung doesn't care. He kisses your forehead and sets his phone down. 

"Good morning, beautiful. I made you an omelette." He passes you a plate. The omelette has a heart written on it. You smile. You grab your phone and enter the current chatroom. Zen and Yoosung are chatting away. 

-good morning Zen, Yoosung. 

~Good morning ___! Have you eaten breakfast? Zen types. 

-I am right now. You take a picture of the omelette Yoosung made for you and post it on the chat. 

~That's funny... That looks a lot like the omelette Yoosung sent a bit earlier... 

You stare at your screen. Yoosung is staring too and his face his bright red. 

~It's the same omelette! Did you guys have a "sleepover" ^0^???

You bury your face in your hands.   
"So embarrassing," you cry. Yoosung shuts off his phone and smiles at you. He kisses your cheek and continues to eat his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Follow me on Instagram @maddogchan


End file.
